Una Flor
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere... la quiero?
1. Loto

**Loto**

Aquí estoy, solo en mi habitación, si mi habitación, papá vio tal frustración en mi que se fue con mamá para no ser victima de la ira que se refleja en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Hora? 12:30, hace unas horas nada más se arruino la boda, aún llevo mi traje, o lo que queda de el.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo pensar tranquilo, las únicas ocasiones en que lo hago es cuando voy al tejado, pero por lo general nunca termina bien, como la ultima vez, ahí comenzó todo lo de Jusenkyo, solo recordar todo lo que pasamos ahí hace que mi piel se erice, ese día pensaba en ella… se veía tan hermosa, su traje de novia tradicional le daba un toque de feminidad extraordinaria, parecía una muñequita de porcelana… tan delicada… tan hermosa… ¿hermosa?... no… no es eso lo que estaba meditando, esa marimacho no es un será hermosa nunca, no, y por eso… por eso… por eso no la amo… no la amo… jamás la he amado… ¡Ja! Me repito eso tratando de convencerme que es cierto, pero se que no es así… ¡No!... si es cierto, no la amo, debo convencerme, mi mente me manda, debo obedecerle…demo… demo… mi corazón… sin ella… sin ella no existo, sin ella estaría solo. Siempre estuve solo, pero Akane me enseño muchas cosas, me ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo, desde que la conocí no he estado solo, ya no, me enseño a compartir, a perdonar, a no hacerle caso solo a mi orgullo y pensar más con el corazón, me ha enseñado a ser más comprensivo, a aprender de los otros, y me ha enseñado lo que jamás creí que existía… me enseño lo que nadie más pudo haberme enseñado, me enseño a amar…

No puedo evitar el reír melancólicamente, si papá me escuchara me golpearía mucho, me llevaría a un largo viaje de entrenamiento para endurecerme y mamá… mamá quizás me encontraría poco varonil… que hombre le puedo mostrar si una chica es capaz de mandarme a su antojo, hacer que me someta a sus pies, hacer temblar mi cuerpo con una sola sonrisa… girar mi mundo con su sola presencia.

Por esa razón tengo que convencerme que no la amo… es más… ¿qué es el amor?... acaso la amo porque es la única que me comprende, o tal vez porque sus sonrisas son capaces de hacerme olvidar cualquier problema, de llevarme al cielo, hacerme el hombre más fuerte y débil a la vez.. ¿Acaso amor significa que me muero si no esta?, que soy capaz de dar mi vida por la suya, que daría todo por verla bien, acaso es sentir celos por cualquier chico que se le acerca. La amo porque es mi amiga?, mi mejor amiga… no como U-chan, claro que Ukyo es mi amiga, pero es una amistad infantil, no puedo confiarle todo, ella usaría ciertas cosas en mi contra, no como Akane, Akane piensa en mi, nuestra amistad es mas intima, de un nivel superior… que no requiere palabras, es cierto que a veces nos enfadamos, pero siempre termina perdonándome ya sea cualquier cosa que haga, y siempre esta ahí para ayudarme, por muy enojada que este conmigo… sonrió al recordar aquel traje de pelea, se sintió utilizada, y quien no, con lo estúpido que fui… ya no me creyó cuando le dije que se veía hermosa… ¿esto es amor?, amor… no… debo volver a recordármelo, no la amo, no…

¿Y si la amara qué?... ¡No! ¡Maldición, no puedo ni debo amarla!... es muy tarde para eso, ya la amo… pero… si es así… sufriré… ella no me ama… ¡Eso es! No la amo porque ella no me ama… debo repetírmelo hasta que este estúpido corazón se convenza de que no la amo, o que por lo menos no debo amarla…

No debo amarla…

No debo amarla…

No debo amarla…

No debo amarla…

No debo amarla…

¿Por qué no debo amarla? Si ella me puede dar todo lo que me hace falta, todo lo que jamás he tenido… amor… ¿Amor? Ella no me ama… nunca lo ha hecho… soy un estorbo en su vida, que le puedo dar si me transformo en chica, ella merece un hombre completo, no la merezco, por eso no debo amarla… además… si ella estuviera conmigo la haría infeliz, todos andarían tras de ella para hacerle daño, solo por ser mi mujer, no quiero que la lastimen… Tal vez lo mejor sería que yo me fuera, ella sería feliz con Ryoga, aunque me duela y me cueste decirlo se ven bien, él la cuidara, siempre la trata bien y ella simpatiza con él, Ryoga se hará cargo del dojo y se casara con Akane…

No… ¡No! Jamás lo permitiré, ella es mía, Akane es mi prometida y se casara conmigo, nunca la dejare ir… Pero… ella no me necesita, no me quiere, me lo ha dicho, soy un baka, un fenómeno ¿quién querría estar con un fenómeno?... No quiero no amarla, quiero amarla y estar con ella siempre. No quiero que este con Ryoga, no quiero que se enamore de otro chico, me duele el pensar que no seré yo el que este ahí para acompañarla a cada momento, como ella estuvo conmigo… no quiero…

Esta debilidad se esta dando demasiado seguido, de nuevo estoy llorando, lo bueno es que mamá no esta. Aun sigo con el traje de novios, tumbado en el futon, la puerta se abre despacio y se cierra en seguida, alguien viene y yo aquí llorando como una niñita… cielos… parece un ángel, un ángel de blanco en mi puerta, veo borroso por las lagrimas, pero se que es ella, no se mueve, las lagrimas afluyen con mayor rapidez por mi cara pero no quito la vista de ella… no la quiero perder, se acerca a mi, se sienta a mi lado, ya la veo mas claramente, me acaricia el rostro mientras limpia mis lagrimas… mi Akane…

– Mi Akane – susurro mientras mi mano se dirige a su cara.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta bajito, aun así puedo oírla, también puedo ver que sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, tal vez estaba en la misma situación que yo… luchando con lo que siento.

– Ahora estoy mejor – le respondo mientras acaricio su mejilla. Sonrió al ver su respuesta, ladeó la cabeza para que mi mano la cubriera mejor. Las lagrimas ya olvidadas me incorporo, quedando así frente a ella, su mano aun en mi rostro y la mía en el suyo, apenas estamos separados.

– Quiero que hablemos. Se que no fui justa al usar el agua como excusa, fui como todas ellas, trate de engañarte para que te quedaras conmigo – hizo una pausa, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Deseaba tanto besarla, deseo besarla – No quiero ser como ellas, por eso necesito saber que quieres, quiero que tu elijas, lo que sea que elijas yo te apoyare y te ayudare, si quieres a alguna de ellas tratare de mantener a las otras al margen y si… y si me escoges a mi haré todo lo posible porque esto funcione – volvió a detenerse, ahora si que no podía retener los impulsos, tenia que hacerlo, claro que quería quedarme con ella – Ahora dime ¿Qué quie – ya no me resistí, mis labios exigían los suyos, aunque no sabía como hacerlo en cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos ya sabia que hacer, era como un mecanismo, una técnica, que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando el momento para ser utilizada.

– Quiero amarte – ambas manos sosteniendo ahora su rostro, acercándolo al mío, nuestras narices ahora besándose – Ayúdame a amarte – la volví a besar, esta vez ella me correspondió. En ese momento deseaba mucho más, quería hacerla mi mujer, mi mujer para siempre. Si no fuera por los demás aquella noche ella hubiese sido mía, el aire comenzó a faltarme, me separe de a poco, nos dábamos cortos besos. Intentaba decirme algo, pero no quería dejar su boca, no ahora que la había probado, ella me separo ligeramente de su boca

– ¿Me amas Ranma? – me aleje rápido, la misma pregunta de esta tarde, la misma pregunta que no le pude responder.

– ¿Tu me amas? – no me respondió, me besó.

– ¿Tu que crees? – sonreí, me encantaba cuando nos respondíamos una pregunta con otra, siempre a la defensiva, la amaba tanto.

– Creo que si yo te beso y me preguntas tiene la misma respuesta que si te lo pregunto y me besas ¿no? – su hermosa sonrisa estaba presente ahí de nuevo.

– Baka… que haremos con los demás… no lo aceptaran – lo pensé un momento y no encontré respuesta, sus ojos me exigían una, así que respondí lo primero que se le vino a mi cansada cabeza.

– Con los demás no vamos a hacer nada. Lo que es tu y yo vamos a dormir porque ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, así que quítate ese enorme vestido y recuéstate a mi lado – reí, su rostro estaba rojísimo, sin embargo sin quitar la vista de mi comenzó a quitárselo. No creí que accedería. Me pidió ayuda con la mirada, ese aparatoso vestido de novia era casi imposible quitar sola. El vestido cayó junto con su rostro, estaba avergonzada, ahí estaba, la mujer que amaba solo en ropa interior, ¡y que ropa interior!, no podía hacer más que mirarla. Se acostó en mi futon, tapándose rápidamente, aun así yo no podía hacer más que mirarla… tan hermosa…

– Acuéstate baka que me da frió – eso me hizo reaccionar, mas bien actué mecánicamente, mi mente seguía en ella. Me quite la ropa, solo tenia mi usual boxer junto con la camiseta de tirantes, me acosté a su lado y la abracé, bese sus labios, nos dormimos casi sin darnos cuenta.

--

Despertar con ella entre mis brazos fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, mi Akane, mía… quería seguir sintiendo eso, me dormí nuevamente, no fue difícil dado al ajetreado día que había tenido ayer.

--

Gritos, llantos, risas… ahí estaba toda la familia, ni siquiera nos preguntaron, según ellos había tomado a Akane y debía casarme con ella, no me intereso aclarar el asunto, yo deseaba casarme con ella. La boda seria esa misma tarde.

--

Aquí estoy nuevamente, el mismo futon de ayer, acostado, con mi traje de boda, lo único diferente es que esta vez ya no estoy solo, mi esposa esta a mi lado y lo estará las noches que le sigan a esta.

--

--

--

Bueno, esta historia la tenia escrita desde el 2004 en un cuaderno y recién ahora la pase al pc… pretendo volver a escribir y seguir mis historias, han pasado un montón de cosas estos años que me han impedido escribir.

Me pareció innecesario poner un te amo de por medio ya que ambos personajes han demostrado sentimientos mas con acciones que con palabras… y muchas veces una acción habla más que una palabra.

Espero pronto volver a publicar algo por aquí, así que estaré atenta a cualquier critica. Espero que dejen algún review.

La misma declaración de siempre… los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko y yo solo los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.


	2. Azahar

**Azahar**

Segunda boda ya, esto quiere decir definitivamente que él no quiere casarse conmigo. Claro que no tenía muchas opciones, la primera solo fue una trampa entre nuestros padres, ni siquiera yo estaba consciente… a pesar de eso quería casarme con él, pero no iba a obligarlo, bastante claro tengo que le soy repulsiva. Ya no salen lágrimas de mi, demasiadas derramadas, tantas ilusiones rotas, sueños inconclusos, duele… pero ya no lloro.

No fui justa, lo engañe, fui como Shampoo, como Ukyo, como Kodachi, todas ellas lo engañan para conseguir algo de él, pócimas, drogas, mentiras que lo engatusan, yo le mentí, use aquella agua para atarlo a mi. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Él no es capaz de decir que me ama, sé que lo escuche, pero ¿y si fue solo la tensión del momento? Tengo miedo, es primera vez que me siento así, la admiración que sentí por el doctor Tofu, y que muchas veces confundí con amor, no se compara a lo que siento ahora por Ranma, esto es distinto, con él he cambiado, he madurado en muchos aspectos, he mejorado, me siento capaz de hacer muchas cosas, no quiero perder eso, no quiero perderlo a él.

No puedo evitar mirar mi traje, blanco… esta vez occidental, blanco, pureza, inocencia, castidad… de eso no tengo mucho, miento, manipulo, soy lo que nunca fui por él… ¡a quien engaño!, solo lo hice por mi, mi egoísmo, YO lo quería para MI… soy tan estúpida… Debo hablar con él, darle una explicación, compensarlo por el engaño. Espero que me entienda, espero que no me odie después de esto, porque yo lo amo… se que lo amo hace mucho, por eso intento ayudarlo en todo, por eso me arriesgue tantas veces en Jusenkyo, mientras pudiera moverme seguiría ayudándolo, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño… debo hablar con él, necesito hablar con él.

Si solo pudiera quitarme este enorme vestido… tantos cierres y broches, tanto adorno, todo para un pequeño momento, lo usaras delante de un sacerdote, para lucirte en la fiesta ¿y después que?... después… me sonrojo al solo pensarlo, después Ranma me ayudaría a quitarlo, y vería aquellos "regalitos" que compro su madre para él, ella dijo que aquella lencería le gustaría… ni siquiera llego a verla… ¡Dios! ¡Como puedo pensar en eso! Ni besarnos hemos podido y ya pienso en "eso"… no es como que no sepa que deba pasar, he leído algunos mangas y la TV no es muy precavida en los temas sexuales, pero nunca lo pensé como un posible en mi vida, no hasta ahora. Mierda y este pasador no cede… será mejor que vaya así, o no iré nunca.

Estoy frente a su habitación, ya no hay marcha atrás, claro que podría caminar de vuelta a mi cuarto e irme, pero no quiero. Es ahora o nunca.

¿Es fácil decirlo no? Pero estoy aterrorizada, no puedo moverme, siento que apenas respiro y esta sensación de desmayo no se quiere ir. Siempre me jacte de ser valiente, de ser honesta, pero porque no puedo decir dos simples palabras, es obvio que lo amo, lo sé hace mucho y sé que el siente algo por mi, su mirada me lo dice, sus gestos cuando estamos solos.

¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Llanto? Alguien está llorando, no, no puede ser Ranma. La preocupación peso más que mi miedo. Ranma no lloraría abiertamente, lo conozco, algo muy malo debe haber pasado. Abro la puerta preocupada y lo encuentro en su futon, esta hecho un desastre, nunca pensé que aquellas salvajes lo dejarían así de mal, del traje de bodas no queda nada. Su carita esta húmeda, sus ojos rojos, puedo decir que lleva rato llorando y parece no querer parar. Me acerco a él, no ha dejado de mirarme desde que entré y aun así no ha dejado de sollozar, me senté a su lado y acaricie su carita queriendo limpiar esas lagrimas, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado… es como Jusenkyo.

Me sorprendió que no se escabullera cuando lo acaricie, pero me sorprendió más aun que me nombrara e imitara lo que hacia en su rostro.

– Mi Akane – murmuró despacio.

– ¿Estas bien? – mi tono de voz no podía ser mayor al de él. Estaba cansada, dolida y preocupada.

– Ahora estoy mejor – volvió a acariciarme como antes, no pude más que amoldarme a él y recibir sus mimos. Ya ha dejado de llorar y se sienta frente a mí, ambos mantenemos el contacto, palma con cara, nos separan centímetros.

– Quiero que hablemos. Se que no fui justa al usar el agua como excusa, fui como todas ellas, trate de engañarte para que te quedaras conmigo – me costaba seguir, estaba admitiendo todo lo que sentía, nadie más había podido calar tan profundo en mí para lograr eso – No quiero ser como ellas, por eso necesito saber que quieres, quiero que tu elijas, lo que sea que elijas yo te apoyare y te ayudare, si quieres a alguna de ellas tratare de mantener a las otras al margen y si… y si me escoges a mi haré todo lo posible porque esto funcione - ya estaba todo dicho, si no entendía lo que yo sentía por él con eso no sabía como más decirlo, aun no estaba preparada para un "te amo" – Ahora dime ¿Qué quie – sentí su boca en la mía, inexperta, ansiosa, debía sentir eso mismo él porque no alcance a responder cuando ya se había alejado. Pero como reaccionar rápido, fue nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que pudimos ser francos con nosotros mismos y hacer lo que realmente queríamos.

– Quiero amarte – tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, su nariz tocaba la mía y no dejaba de asombrarme cada palabra y acción cometida por él – Ayúdame a amarte – me besó nuevamente y está vez si pude devolver aquella caricia. Él no quería dejarme ir, paro el beso, pero no quiso alejar su boca de la mía. Teníamos que hablar, esto cambiaba totalmente mis planes, a lo que venía dispuesta, intente separarme de él, pude alejarme un poco.

– ¿Me amas Ranma? – quería saber que sentía por mi. Esperaba que mi pregunta tuviera respuesta esta vez.

– ¿Tu me amas? – Ranma era un tramposo, no iba a decirlo yo primero. No está bien, los hombres deben declararse, él me debía una respuesta y el tendría la mía.

– ¿Tu que crees? – volví a cuestionar, yo tenia que obtener mi respuesta primero. Solo lo vi sonreír.

– Creo que si yo te beso y me preguntas tiene la misma respuesta que si te lo pregunto y me besas ¿no? – claro que era un tramposo, no pensaba decirme nada, pero no lo necesitaba, lo cómico de su respuesta sólo me hizo reír.

– Baka… que haremos con los demás… no lo aceptaran – tenia que saber que pensaba hacer, mi mayor miedo eran las chicas, sobretodo Shampoo, ella no aceptaría un "No" por respuesta, al menos no tan fácilmente.

– Con los demás no vamos a hacer nada. Lo que es tu y yo vamos a dormir porque ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, así que quítate ese enorme vestido y recuéstate a mi lado – ¿Cómo podía decir aquello así de despreocupado? Inmediatamente sentí mi rostro caliente, asumo que había enrojecido. No tenia respuesta a aquello, simplemente hice lo que deseaba hacer, intente quitar el vestido pero no podía, lo mire para pedirle ayuda, estaba asombrado. Él no dijo nada, solo me ayudo, cuando sentí caer aquella pesada tela no pude más que bajar el rostro, ahí estaba yo, en los regalitos que su madre había preparado para él, sentía vergüenza. Necesitaba taparme con algo, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue acostarme, aún así no dejo de mirarme… la timidez se hacia presente, lo que veía en su mirar no era nada santo.

– Acuéstate baka que me da frió – debía decir algo, no podía seguir mirándome así… yo deseaba ser su mujer esa noche y esto no ayudaba en nada. Lo vi quitarse su ropa, quedo en aquellos boxer, típicos de él, y su camiseta. Se acostó a mi lado abrazándome, me besó y no hizo falta nada más, el cansancio de todo un día y el alivio de nuestra confesión nos hizo dormir rápidamente.

--

Nunca había dormido así, tan placidamente. Lastima que aquella paz no durase mucho tiempo, los gritos me asustaron, papá, tío Genma y los demás eran todo un espectáculo, papá lloraba a la vez que reía, tío Genma no dejaba de darle consejos a Ranma sobre "como ser un hombre" y tía Nodoka solo alababa a su "hombre entre hombres" mientras Kasumi se horrorizaba por la deshonra que habíamos cometido, ¿Nabiki? Pues en lo de siempre, cámara en mano intentaba tomar cada ángulo posible. Después de todo el barullo, donde no nos preguntaron si habíamos hecho tal cosa o no, declararon que debíamos casarnos, la boda seria aquella tarde. Ranma no opuso a aquella decisión y yo tampoco.

El problema sería el reaccionar de los demás al saber las nuevas y taparle la boca a Nabiki… Oh si, y quitarle aquellas fotos.

--

Chanchan, algo q iba a ser un one-shot decidí continuarlo, el segundo capitulo es el punto de vista de Akane frente a los hechos del día, aun no tengo claro de que irán los demás capítulos, así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Espero pronto poder escribir y subir un tercer capitulo. Reviews son bien recibidos, saludos.


End file.
